


At the Grave

by April_Showers



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the giant, Cinderella's Prince makes a special trip back into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Grave

The hooded figure moved quietly through the shaded forest. Two flowers were clutched tightly in his hand-a red rose and an ivory lily; an unconventional choice, but for an unconventional couple. He reached the deepest part of the forest. A crudely carved and well-worn gravestone leant half-heartedly against a fallen tree; as well as a familiar scarf, painfully familiar. The gravestone read-“To my wife and friend: Once Upon a Time…” Vague to be sure but the man knew exactly who it was. He laid down the flowers beside the multitude of others. However, the arrangement stuck out like a sore thumb. What they would’ve done if they…why does it matter? She’s gone. She’ll always be gone. If she just counted her paces, stuck to the path… the ‘what ifs’ clouded his mind and eyes. Tears were slowly tracing his cheekbones and chin. The man wiped them away furiously. He slumped to the ground and pounded it a few times in a mix of sadness, anger and guilt. When he finally returned to a healthy level of emotion and regained his posture, he turned and fled in a hurry. The note attached to the flower gave the hidden man’s identity away- ‘To the woman who made me feel alive on a day of death’.


End file.
